


狐狸娶亲

by peobo



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peobo/pseuds/peobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他在那个傍晚看到了这一幕</p>
            </blockquote>





	狐狸娶亲

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感源自黑泽明

      我这一生中说过许多次谎，小到被老师呵斥，大到被妻子责骂，或多或少，我都有些不记得了。但我接下来要讲的故事，并不是这些谎言的其中之一，它也许发生过，也许没有，但我始终坚信它确实存在过，即使我已经老得快忘掉很多事情，趁我还记得，我希望把这件事记录下来。

　　那是在我还年轻的时候，大约二十五岁，抑或是二十六岁，为了追求艺术，画下一些我认为特别的东西，毅然从多伦多去了日本，只带上了那时候我买得起的最昂贵的画具。行程太长，期间所经历的种种实在难以记起，便不在此多做赘述。

　　到日本之后才发现大都市里有多压抑，政局动荡，完全影响到了底层人民的生活，大多数人都行色匆匆，会让你觉得驻足在街边是一件多么奢侈与怪异的事情。到处都是拿着旗子喊口号的学生，他们中的一些对外国人尤其的憎恨，虽然我也算是东方人的外貌，可多说两句话便会露陷。在吃了几次苦头后我就转向乡村进发，漫长的行程和在东京辗转的小半个月已花去我大部分的金钱，以至于囊中羞涩，只能住在较差的旅馆里，但这对年轻人来说并不是什么值得抱怨的事。

　　旅馆的背面靠着一大片连绵不断的山，门前则是被切成多块的农田，里面种着一些蔬菜，有些自用，有些会被运到市场上。平原不大，一眼可以望到对面。我对农田实在没有什么兴趣，劳作的画面也不太能引起创作的欲望，相比起来我更爱背着画板往山里走。旅馆老板的女儿劝诫我不要进到太里面，虽然她的理由是里面鲜有人迹，连山路都没有，如果出了事不能及时被解救，但我还是从她犹豫的脸上看到了其他的什么东西。这是一位藏不住事的小姐，我这样判断着，她带着土气的圆脸上满满都是对我的关心，可这不能让我安安分分地待在周围，反而激起了极大的好奇心。

　　第一次进山并不顺利，我太想当然了，什么工具也没带，这可让我受到了不小的教训——皮鞋被山间的碎石磨得不成样子，长裤和外套也因为跌倒数次而沾满尘土，为了保护画板和画具，在摔倒的时候先着地的一般都是我自己。

　　所以我沮丧地回了旅馆，裤子还有多的可以替换，但鞋是个麻烦事，我想我必须回城市一趟，至少得把鞋子买了，这里的人都还穿着自己做的布鞋或草鞋，皮鞋对他们来说是妨碍工作的东西。

　　那位小姐在给我了一些药之后留下了一双自己编织的草鞋，并叮嘱我傍晚不要再出门。可我十分地不甘心，又或者有什么东西在引诱着我，我想我必须得再进去一次。

　　我在旅馆的房间里找到了一些绳索和几根不是很长的木棍，为了保险起见还带上了食物、火柴和水，这并不代表我要在山里过夜，只是以防万一而已。

　　草鞋成了这个时候我的唯一选择，快要傍晚了。日本民间有传言说在傍晚穿上草鞋会变成狐狸，除非在鞋底涂上炭灰或者墨汁，但这个时候我到哪里去找这两样东西呢，我太急切了，而且也不是很相信这样荒诞的传说。

　　背着画板，才到山下就飘起了细雨，太阳没有隐去，仍然悬在天空，向西边滑落。少见的太阳雨让我暂时停下了脚步，雨没有下大的趋势，我踌躇了一会儿还是决定继续前进。不得不说比起皮鞋而言草鞋在山地上更为方便，我没有像之前那样狼狈地摔倒多次，只是不算厚的鞋底也不能抵御碎石的攻击，我的脚底大概已是青紫一片。

　　而这些都不是什么重要的事，现在想来，我也不记得我到底是怎样进去的了，似乎一路的重重困难都被年轻人的锐气戳破，我手脚并用地爬进了一方奇妙的天地。

　　我趴在一边的山坡上，从上往下望去可以看到一条平坦的长路，不似天然而成，四周都是郁郁葱葱的树木，把道路遮得严严实实的，一路上有花有草，开得十分漂亮，一阵幽香传来，我才听见前方有水流动的声音，大概是小溪从中穿过，这样的景色让我不由得放下了心，天还下着雨，我打算拿出带来的东西支起一个小蓬开始工作。谁知我才卸下背包，便听见了一阵响铃。

　　那是不知该怎么形容的铃声，清透空灵，似从很远的地方传来的，我不由得听入了迷，连手下都忘了动作，直到它响起了第三、四声才回过神来，那声音越来越清晰，离我也越来越近。

　　直到这个时候我才发现不对，这种地方怎么会有铃声呢。我的脑海里全是翻译过来的日本鬼怪故事，饶是我一个身强体壮的男人也不禁有些发憷。

　　随着铃声的不断靠近，我恍惚间看到一白两黑一共三个在移动的身影，层层叠叠的树干挡住了大部分的视线，不能看得很清。好奇心害死的不止是猫，我大着胆子从山坡上探出了一些，前面的草丛完美地遮住了我的身形，除下背包后轻装上阵也便利许多。

　　这下我终于能看清下面是什么情况了。为首的是一个身着白衣的人，我在来日本之前做过一些功课，资料也阅览了不少，看到他带的那顶棉帽子的时候还是不得不惊讶起来——这分明是一位新娘。她穿着规整的白无垢，从这个角度只能看到她帽子底下一小半脸，略显圆润的小下巴上是近乎完美的嘴唇，涂上了红色的唇脂，微微嘟起，皮肤涂得白亮，没有任何情绪的波动。胸前的怀剑穗子随着她的步伐而打着摆子，修长的手指与露出来的脸成一个颜色，一手指尖捏着白色纸折扇，一手提着衣摆，小心翼翼地让它不被拖到地上。

　　她走得很慢，大概是因为衣服太过厚重，让她不能随意地行动，还下着雨的长道上泥土绵软，她的白色草履也沾上了一些污泥。起初，我的注意力完全被她吸引了，仿佛什么绝妙的舞蹈一般，直到她走到我的正前方，我都痴痴地望着她，并不断地匍匐向前，想看清楚她的样子，但随后我便发现了一件几乎快让我惊吓得叫出来的事情。

　　跟在她后面的两个黑衣人身后竟然长着一条狐狸尾巴！我再三确认自己没有看错，而那也不是什么玩具，是活生生的，会随着主人的意念而摆动的毛茸茸的尾巴！从和服的臀部位置钻了出来，仿佛天生就应该在那儿一样。

　　这时候我再不相信鬼怪也只是蒙骗自己了，如果后面的仆从是狐狸，那前面的新娘又是什么？我的心脏怦怦直跳，那声音太响，响得让我害怕是否会被他们听见，只能发了狠地抠着掌心让自己镇定下来，接二连三的线索逐渐串成了一条清晰的线：草鞋，太阳雨，新娘，狐狸……

　　这分明就是狐狸娶亲的仪式！

　　我恍然大悟，而那前面的，难道就是狐狸的新娘了吗？那三人没有注意到我这里的动静，这让我安心了不少，我想悄无声息地退回来，躲到更隐蔽的地方，等到他们走了之后再做打算。

　　可谁也没想到的是，这种巧合偏偏就发生在了这个时候这个地方，就在我撑起身的时候，手掌那块儿的石头顺着松软的泥土一起滑了下去，失去平衡的我自然也跟着一歪，脚下没勾到什么树根反而跟着滚了下去，一阵天旋地转过后，我在平坦的地方停止了滚势。即使脑子还不清醒，可我也能知道，大事不好了。

　　眼前金星一片，大概是撞到了脑袋，等我摸着脑袋费劲睁开眼睛的时候看到的就是一双穿着白袜的脚，比不妙更不妙，我这是滚到了新娘的脚下。

　　这个认知让我倒抽了一口凉气，勉强转过头向上望去，迎来的是对方探查的眼神。

　　然后我再一次的大吃一惊了，那张脸，就算我再怎么分辨不出东方人的面孔，我也能知道，这毫无疑问地是个男孩子！

　　狐狸的新娘，能是男孩吗？显然的，这不是我能知道的问题，她，不，现在应该是他，对我也略带好奇，我才有足够的时间去打量这个男孩。

　　他有着一张稚气的脸，即使涂着脂粉也难掩天真的神色，我不好判断他的年龄，大概也就在十六岁上下，不过依照东方人更显年轻的说法来看，也许已经二十岁了。眼角勾上了红色的颜料，细细的一抹，让他看起来似嗔似泣，和着灵动的双眼，现在我相信那些故事里面的人是怎么心甘情愿被害死的了。

　　我的左手被什么柔软的东西扫过，侧眼望去，那也是一根尾巴？从他的白无垢里垂下的，恰好落在我的手背上。那么如此说来，他也是狐狸？虽然有狐狸娶亲这一说，难道还有狐狸嫁人？

　　等他打量完我我便知情势不对，这不是我所想象的良善少爷，而是不折不扣的一个妖怪。他不开口，后面的仆从也只是拿着铃铛提着灯笼不说话，等他皱着圆圆的麻吕眉向我这边跨过一步，身后的仆从便也露出狰狞的脸来。

　　只一步，我的心就提到了最高的地方，就在他要对我动手的时候，突然有人用奇怪的腔调叫了一声“yuzu”。变脸也没有这样快，从可怖妖怪到纯情少年简直是一瞬间发生的事，听到那个声音的刹那，他就露出了万分温柔的神情，再也不把注意力放在我身上了。那样美丽的表情和柔和下来的眼角让我不得不转过头去看来者何人。

　　我预想的没错，那奇怪的腔调是个洋人所发出的，即便他也算是黑发黑眼，可那掩盖不了的高挺鼻梁和深陷的眼眶无一不显示着他是一个不折不扣的洋人。那人穿着黑色的和服，从另一边走来，我可从来没见过这样的，结婚还能等不及吗？

　　可这位新郎就是迫不及待地走了过来，我身旁的少年也迎了过去，我盯着那人的下摆仔细看了看，没发现有任何尾巴的存在，那么，这个人和我一样，是普通的人了。

　　他像全然没看见我一般，握了那狐狸的手，遇到了救星我还能不开口吗，可干哑的喉咙什么话也说不出来，急得我从地上翻过了身，还不等我说第一句话，只见新娘往我这儿瞥了一眼，我便眼前一黑，昏了过去。

　　再次醒来时就躺在了山脚下，旁边是旅馆的小姐，她打着伞蹲在我身边，焦急地推搡着我的肩膀，我的脑袋一阵阵疼痛，让她这样推着便更加恍惚，出声阻止她后才反应过来自己已经能说话了，只是声音沙哑。

　　雨快要停了，太阳也早已落山，我的背包、画板都散落在四周，若不是手上还生疼的擦伤和脚下磨破的草鞋，我真要以为自己没有进过山了。躲开了她的再三询问，我回了旅馆匆匆洗了澡入睡，一夜无梦。

　　第二日，我便收拾行李回了多伦多。我想我已经看到我所追求的艺术了。

　　即使到现在，我的房间里还存放着那副未完成的画，在夕阳的映衬下，身着白无垢的男孩与穿着黑和服的男人，之所以我说这是未完成的，是因为我在之后便不再记得他们的容貌，四周的环境都在不断重复的过程中想起，只有这两人的脸，再也没出现在我的记忆里过。

　　天已经晚了，月亮飘到了窗户的正中，我听见妻子在楼下呼唤我的声音，这个故事就写到这里，看完的你也早点入眠吧。

　　                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          Nam Nguyen

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话请留下kudo，这是对我最好的鼓励了  
> /) /)  
> (ฅ• . •ฅ)ﻌﻌﻌ♥ 惯例卖萌  
> PS：AU设定下请忽略年龄差，也请忽略小师弟是个画伯为啥会是个画家这种事……


End file.
